Sworen Travels
by Prodigious Writer
Summary: This is my friends writing not mine! He isn't capable of getting an account right now. If you have any questions let me know and I will relay them back to him!


Chapter 1: Sworen

The village was already scared enough when the flaming beast came around and I could still smell the smoke and the clashing of swords came. It was Funcao by that time as on the Swore calendar. Our kingdom had been attacked by Smo Kao himself a fierce some dragon. He had made an alliance with the orcs and wolves by this time and we had not been prepared for when it came and the Swore army rode out to exile them from our town.

I perhaps should introduce myself, as you might have figured I am a Swore which is a small race in Middle Earth but mighty. My name is Jen and I work in the Sworen brick building company and at the bee farms. We Sworen are noticed by our big bulky appearance, small noses, and long feet. We are also noticed by our thick big hands, and our canines are very man Sworen have big fluffy colorful beards including yellow, orange, and purple. We are just one community of twelve. Our community, or kingdom, is known as Eldeploro also known in Sworen as the built hill. We are known for our ability to make and use building supplies.

Our kingdom, Eldeploro, is very big and has a population of about two thousand four hundred Sworen. We are ruled under our king, Guawk, who is the descendant of our founder named King Ledarus. Our Kingdom has big brick buildings which half of the house is underground. This is so it is easier to get to the top of the house where our gardens are. We are also known for our honey production because of the gardens on the houses where half of the plants are bellums, because they are shaped like bells and have lots of pollen, and the other half is fruits andvegetables. All the houses lead up to the castle made entirely of stone and stained glass. It is the center of our kingdom where the royals and the King lives.

Our honey comes from our bees which are the biggest of Middle Earth because each on is as round as the sun and is twofeet long. They have no stinger and just fly around on their tiny wings and all go to the bee gardens. They have been here for as long as I can remember and they were a gift from Beorn to the Dwarves who when they fought at the battle of Blood Hill just a couple miles from us. The Dwarves drove back the orcs and wolves but some of the bees got away and flew to our garden. They had evolved with no stinger to fit into the bellums and collect all the pollen necessary for honey.

I suppose I should tell you where I come into this magnificent story and where my blood line helps. My father was Jinecier who actually helped create the bee farm when he was twenty seven and now I am in charge of it. My mother, Karesel, invented the house gardens to help my father in the bee business. That had happened about seventy two years ago, but Swore can, on average, live up to three hundred twenty seven years. Back then my grandfather was King and was known as the great-king Kensero until he died giving up the position to Guawk. Before Kensero died though he passed the law that half of you house garden has to have flowers to help us get honey for food. The reason I didn't get the clearly deserved position is because Guawk is my older brother and my parents are too caught up in business for royalty. My parents are also too weak for the job from working so hard on the bee hive.

The reason we became the royal blood line is because my ancestor, King Ledarus, started our kingdom. He brought over Swore from the east to where the hills meet the forest and they all built houses. They were trying to choose their ruler whenorcs attacked at the battle of Forest Hill. My ancestor Ledarus was fighting alongside all the sworen and was taking down orcs left and right with his silver blade, known as life taker, and his shield made entirely of wood and gold was absorbing hits like how a sponge absorbs water. His big purple beard was flowing and he had already taken down dozens of orcs until the orc's leader charged him. Ledarus saw him coming and started running back at him and their swords clashed on either side of both of them was their worriers. It was the turning part of the war and they both knew it, and that is why the orc leader knocked Ledarus down with his shield. He was bringing down his sword when Ledarus deflected it with his shield and knocked him down the hill. The orc was running back but Ledarus threw his sword at the perfect moment and angle. The very tip hit the orc's leader right between the eyes killing him instantly. From that point on we had been the actual royal blood line of the kingdom.

I live on the bee farm in my house where the bricks and red and purple and the bellums on top of my house are bright orange and yellow. The bees are always nice to look at bumbling past my window looking relaxed as ever and sometimes they even stop to look at me. I live alone in this big house. It has about three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a walk in pantry, three closets, a kitchen, a dining room, and an entertainment bees know when to wake me up because when the sun is high enough to hit the hive some come, every morning, and gently fly into my window until I get up. Then I thank them and go along my way like a normal morning. The bees listen and sometimes know what I tell them to do since I am their leader.

This morning was not a regular morning though even though the bees woke me up and I had the normal breakfast. No I was walking collecting honey when the screech of the horrible dragon, Smo Kao, shook the ground and I could smell the smoke already. I ran into the wall which is our protection and has walkways under it and I got all the bees to follow me. They nervously wedged themselves into a whole in the wall I couldn't. The emergency bells went off and had one ring a pause two rings a pause and three rings a pause. That had meant orcs, wolves, and a dragon were attacking us on the west side opposite of where I lived. I made sure the bees were out of sight and reach by putting something up to block the hole but they could still push it down in an emergency. Then I ran back into my house and into my cluttered closet and I put on my armor, hanging out my big yellow beard, and put iron war bands in my beard. Then I turned around and put on the Swore cape that had a golden circle with a slash in it as the sign of Ledarus and it was as intimidating as ever. Then I turned around and grabbed my orcrist sword, orcrist is the medal removed from the ground many years back by orcs, and my shield made of wood and gold similarly like Ledarus'. I had not put on my armor since the battle of beards where the dwarves and swore fought the orcs together and won pushing them back.

I ran outside my house and toward the sound of battle and I heard the whistling of arrows as they pierced the orcs and barely missed. I saw the strategy being used and it was called the piercing spear. They would invade into our Kingdom into our army and making us go into a U formation and in the middle they would pole out like a point trying to push them back. Most the time the strategy was just to keep formation and it was an all-out battle. "Hey!" that had startled me and I fell after looking back and tripping on a rock. Then my good friend Lonny cameand helped me up. He had a long purple beard and was wielding two war axes in both hands. Lonny was about seven feet tall as us Swore are tall people and had on all the appropriate armor. I said," We must go and help the others in battle his face hardened and looked in the direction of the enemy. He said, "Than we should hurry," so with that we ran into battle and simultaneously the dragon, Smo Kao, blew fire at some of the archers with their arrows sticking out of his armor.

We ran right beside each other until we got there, because it was hard to see past all of the battling going on. I took on one orc whose armor was made of black rock and bones with no telling whose bones they were. He swung a long knife at me and I blocked it with my sword and stepped on his toe. He howled," Owwww! My toe!" and I pushed him down with my shield and looked up long enough to see the dragon blow fire at us trying to make us scatter to clear the path. I grabbed my fellow swore beside me by their beards and dragged them out of the way, and Lonny must of saw it to because he did the same and went the opposite way of me. The only people burned by the fire were the orcs and the wolf riding orcs advanced toward the gap but we had archers behind us and shot at them. Some arrows killed the wolves and some killed the orcs making the terrible twosome by themselves but it only slowed them if they killed the wolves underneath the orcs. Soon they were getting further and further in and I was killing more and more but they seemed to just keep getting closer and closer with more and more. The dragon's wings beating creating wind didn't help push them out either. Than "Little Swore! Hahahaha! You think you can win this fight now?" chuckled the dragon Smo Koa. His nostrils were smoking a thick dark fog as if he was a volcano ready to blow and I couldsee the new orc leader invading on a shadow black wolf with blood red eyes. Then I saw my brother, Guawk, fighting a wolf,he swung his sword and the wolf caught it in his fangs and flung it off into the orcs. Then pounced onto his shield and flung it away as he stumbled back. The wolf stalked forward as if eyeing the helpless prey about to strike. When it lunged I found myself yelling, "NO!" but then he side stepped and it missed and he grabbed a knife out of a dead orcs belt and the wolf turned only to be stabbed and it ran back right into the line of fire and was struck by an arrow. He turned and smirked at me as if to say, "I'm all good." When I tuned to look in front of me an orc was swinging his mace right at me, but I ducked and stabbed his leg and he grimaced and slammed it down at me. I rolled to the side and he fell on his leg from being stabbed and I finished him with my orcrist sword.

The battle went on like this for what seemed like years but I knew it had only been a few minutes and we were losing. I had once seen Lonny and he had been taking on two orcs but won with his dual wielding battle axes. I hadn't seen Guawk though and that worried me but I had to stay focused while defending our home land. They had pushed us back to the middle of the city and we were already planning to evacuate if we were pushed back any further. RING RING RING RING! The bells rang and four rings mean to evacuate, and as soon as I looked over at my colleagues I saw my brother, Guawk, just a knife and armor against the leader orc and his wolf. He swiped at the leader and he blocked it with his shield and knocked down Guawk by hitting him with his sword, and Guawk fell backward onto the rocky Earth. Then the wolf grabbed Guawk in his pointy fangs and flung him around and then toward me. I grabbed Guawk's limp hands and drug him on my shoulder to the exit, and while running I heard the orc's leader laughing evilly, "Look who had the last laugh Jen descendent of Ledarus because I am the descendent of who he killed!" I looked back just to see his face to see who was against us and to see who togive my revenge for my brother. We ran and ran in a giant pack out of Eldeploro and into the hills away from there until we stopped to rest for a second. The doctors looked at Guawk and told me to come in and see him and that he was alive for a little longer and that he wanted to talk to me. I walked in to see my brother lying on a hospital bed, and he told me," You are king know and I need you to lead these people to a new home. Avenge me and kill the orc King in my name. You are now King Jen and you shall rule these people and know go to them and leave me here and don't look back. Know go Jen." I turned to say something but he nodded no and pointed to the door. So with that I left the hospital tent and said to the people standing outside," It is time to go we must leave and I will now rule our people." Nobody argued and then we left the hills leaving Guawk in the hospital tent.


End file.
